


The Perils of Off World Dining

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bananas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: Never tell a book by it's cover...or the proof is in the pudding...
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Perils of Off World Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little fluff that kept niggling (nibbling?) at me. You can decide for yourself which Doctor this is. Cast your vote; let me know who you "hear"...

“Aw, not fair!” he whined.

Rose arched a brow.

“It looks like a banana – “

“It’s white.”

“It smells like a banana,” he demonstrated. “It feels like a banana,” he hefted it.

Rose snatched the fruit and took a tentative bite of the yellow flesh. “Takes like oranges.”

“Exactly! That’s just cruel.”

Rose shrugged and took another bite enjoying the citrus tang. “Look around, Doctor. Everything’s sorta inside out and upside down yeah? I mean, blue grass 'n green sky…”

He scowled. “Bananas should be a universal constant.”

Rose laughed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s buy an orange…”


End file.
